


Une deuxième vie

by malurette



Category: Nation - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dolphins, Drabble, Flash Fic, Gen, Wakes & Funerals
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Pour le peuple de Mau, les morts se transforment en dauphins en attendant de renaître. L'idée convient à Daphne.





	Une deuxième vie

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Une deuxième vie  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Nation  
>  **Personnage :** "Daphne" Ermintrude  
>  **Genre :** triste  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** à la mémoire de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** calendrier de l’évent... parti en vrille ; où pour le Boxing Day au lieu d'ouvrir des cadeaux je mets des gens dans des boîtes  
>  **Note :** pas une traduction mais une version alternative ce que j'avais tenté en anglais d'abord  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

On l'avait baptisée Ermintrude à sa naissance. Mau l'avait d'abord connue comme la Fille Fantôme. Elle régna sous le nom de Daphne.

Ça faisait des années qu'elle ne croyait plus à aucun paradis, à aucune autre vie après la mort. Elle ne se souvenait que trop de ce que les rites de son peuple faisaient de la séparation causée par la mort. Elle avait vu aussi comme Mau traitait ceux du sien.

Elle ne croyait pas renaître sous la forme d'un dauphin et vivre une seconde vie avec lui et elle ne serait plus là pour savoir si on respecterait sa dernière volonté. Pourtant, elle réclama d'être ensevelie ainsi, à l'autre bout du monde où elle avait laissé une partie de son cœur, d'être rendue à l'océan qui avait changé sa vie.

Et puis, si les légendes disaient vrai, après tout, pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette nouvelle liberté, enfin...


End file.
